bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Itsmethunderpikachu5/nature bee
Nature bee(fan made bee) type:colorless event obtainable by: nature bear (a new event bear) abilities: Leaf tornado creates a leaf tornado that collects 25 pollen for 5 seconds (2+ pollen per level) (spawns every 3-5 minutes) Refrostation makes flowers regrows 5 % faster for 10 seconds (1%+ per level) damage: 3 gifted hive bonus: 25% pollen from bees moss drop drops 3 moss bombs from the sky (1 + moss bombs per 2 levels) (for the image i imagine its a bee that have mini mossy tree trunks as horns) ok time for nature bear. quest one: 1.the beginning of life collect 200 pollen collect 5 honey tokens rewards: 1000 honey(or 500 if u think its too op lol) 1 ticket 2.tree life (i cant think of a better name for this) spawn 1 sprout using the magic bean (nature bear will give u a magic bean before you do the quest) (i imagine that nature bear is the cousin of mother bear) 3.petting bees give 25 treats to a bee level up 5 bees to level 3 and level up 1 bee to level 4 4.the start of the red bees discover 5 red bees 5.the start of the blue bees discover 5 blue bees 6.blue flowers collect 15 K pollen blue flowers 7.red flowers collect 15 K pollen from red flowers 8.nature lands collect 5000 pollen from bamboo field collect 5000 pollen from mushroom field collect 5000 pollen from sunflower field collect 5000 pollen from the pine tree field collect 5000 pollen from the pumkin field collect 5000 moss from the pinapple patch defeat 2 mantiss collect 5 K moss 9.aesthethic(srry if i spelled that wrong) time with mother bear (because of this event now you have an option to make mother bear's quest repetitive the quests she give is just giving treats or foods to bees doe and also level up some bees sometimes no the repetitive quests of mother bear WONT be about leveling up ur bees to level 6+) complete 5 repetitive/none repetitive mother bear quests 10.the curse of nature collect 30 K pollen from the spider field collect 5000 pollen from the stump field (so it wont bee too hard for the players who havent defeated the stump snail ;3) defeat 2 werewolfs defeat 3 mantiss defeat 2 scorpions defeat 10 ladybugs defeat 10 rhino beetles collect 20 K pollen from the cactus field collect 10 K moss from the pine tree field 11.the fruits of nature collect 5,000,000 pollen from the strawberry field collect 3,000,000 pollen from the pinapple field collect 1,000,000 pollen from the pumkin patch collect 50 strawberry tokens collect 50 blueberry tokens collect 50 pineapple tokens collect 50 honey tokens 12.vicious trouble (for the dialog i can imagine that she says like: "back then we have vicious bees and those bees are terrifiying!" "So defeat them for me!") defeat 6 vicious bees 13.the legend of the red flowers collect 10 million pollen from rose field collect 10 million pollen from the strawberry field collect 5 million pollen from the mushroom field defeat 30 ladybugs 14.the legend of the blue flowers collect 10 million pollen from the pine tree forest field collect 7 million pollen from the bamboo field collect 5 million pollen from the blue flower field defeat 30 rhino beetles 15.the war of the red and blue flowers 16.collect 750 K pollen from the pine tree forest 17.collect 750 K pollen from the rose field 10 scorpions 10 mantiss 16.merged together 20 million pollen from the mountain top field make 10 ingridients from the blender complete 5 black and brown bear quests nature's help collect 20 million pollen from all fields except the stump field craft 50 ingridients from the blender defeat 35 mantiss defeat 1 king beetle collect 100 strawberry,pinapple tokens spawn 5 sprouts using the magic beans collect 100 honey tokens (new item: moss bomb its basically a gumdrop but when it lands on to a field it willl cover 40 flowers with moss) (moss are basically gumdrops but instead of giving extra honey it gives more pollen) Category:Blog posts